STARSTRUCK: RETOUR A LA REALITE!
by MalyceaDunCastellan
Summary: Que se passera-t-il juste après la fête? Qu'adviendra-t-il du couple? Jessica supportera-t-elle la célébrité? JessicaX Christopher. Traduction de la fanfiction de Blondiva, qui a gentiment accepté que je traduise et publie la traduction.


Starstruck 2: Retour à la réalité.

A/n: Donc, voici ma deuxième fanfiction! OUAIS! C'est une suite du film de disney Starstruck, rencontre avec une star. J'adore ce film, à chaque fois que je le vois je pleure! Surtout le moment ou Christopher vient à la fête de l'école pour demander pardon à Jessica, et de sortir avec lui. Donc, on continue là ou le film s'est terminé.

Blondiva.

T/n: Salut les p'tits chous!cBref, c'est ma première traduction. Je n'en suis pas peu fière, je l'avoue! J'espère que vous allez aimer la version française, autant que j'ai aimé l'originale.

Les crédits: Les personnages et le film sont a Walt Disney Productions, l'histoire est à Blondiva , la traduction est à moi.

Malycea

* * *

Jessica met ses lunettes de soleil.  
"À quoi je ressemble ? Demande-t-elle souriante.  
À une superstar." Réponds Christopher. Il sourit et met ses lunettes de soleil puis il saisit les mains de Jessica, et lentement, ils se mettent à danser.

STARSTRUCK 2 : REVENONS À LA RÉALITÉ!

Ils dansaient déjà depuis quelques heures quand le meilleur ami de Christopher, qui avait déjà chanté beaucoup de chansons, les interrompit.  
"Est-ce que les tourtereaux on fini de danser?" fit-il avec un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage.  
"Pas vraiment." Répondit Christopher en faisant tournoyer Jessica. Celle-ci l'a arrêté et a souri.  
"Je dois vraiment rentrer à la maison." Dit-elle  
"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Christopher avec un visage triste  
"Parce que j'ai promis à mes parents que je serai à la maison avant minuit et il est déjà 23:30!"  
"Donc il nous reste 25 minutes pour danser."  
"Je n'arriverais pas d'ici à la maison en 5 minutes! "  
"20 minutes pour danser, alors..."  
"Je vais chercher ma soeur." Dit Jessica et elle s'éloigna.  
Christopher l'observa disparaître dans la foule. Il se retourna et vit son meilleur ami sourire.  
"Quoi ?" Demanda Christopher.  
"Elle est vraiment différente." Répondit Stubby.  
Christopher l'a regardé confus. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque Stubby continua.  
"Bien … Je suis déjà heureux que mon meilleur pote soit de retour!" Dit il à Christopher dans une accolade fraternelle.  
Jessica arriva a ce moment traînée par sa soeur.  
"Christopher!" Cria Sara.  
"Euuhh … Sara, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Christopher.  
Sara hocha la tête, heureuse. " Tu avais dit que tu danserais avec moi." Dit-elle survoltée.  
"Sara, on ne peut pas, nous devons rentrer à la maison maintenant! Où nous serons en retard." Dit Jessica  
"Ne stresse pas tant, petite soeur." Répondit Sara alors qu'elle saisit le bras de Christopher et le tira en arrière sur la piste de danse.  
"Est-elle toujours comme ça ?" Demanda Stubby  
"Probablement." Jessica soupira.  
"Tu sais que ça va être dur pour toi maintenant ?" Demanda Stubby soudainement sérieux.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"  
"Tu n'est peut-être pas une fille ordinaire pour Christopher, mais tu l'es aux yeux du monde."  
"Je ne saisis pas.  
"C'est un avertissement, dit-toi juste que bientôt tu ne seras plus anonyme du tout."  
"Tu crois que je suis l'Alexie Bender 2.O?"  
"Bien sûr que non ! Mais on va vous comparer."

Avant que Jessica ne puisse répondre Christopher était déjà de retour.  
"On y va ?" il a demandé  
"Tu vas me ramener chez moi ?"  
"Si, mais... tu ne veux pas ?"  
"Si, c'est génial."  
"Allons-y alors!" Christopher saisit la main de Jessica et la tira hors de la piste de danse.  
"Attends, Sara! Je ne peux pas la laisser" dit Jessica toujours tirée par Christopher.  
Ils étaient à l'extérieur maintenant.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé à Stubby de s'occuper d'elle."  
"Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt je ne l'aurais pas cherchée sur la piste..."  
"Hahaha... Désolé."  
Maintenant Christopher et Jessica marchent la main dans la main vers la voiture.  
"Une nouvelle voiture? C'est quoi son nom?"Demanda Jessica  
"Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle a un nom ? Demanda Christopher  
Jessica lui fit son regard : ne-joue-pas-avec-moi-et-dis-moi-la-vérité.  
"D'accord, son nom est Alice."  
"Tu te moques de moi."  
"Entre dans la voiture!" Sourit Christopher.  
"Bien !" Rit Jessica.  
Pendant qu'ils roulaient en voiture...  
"Ou tu vas dormir? Dans un grand hôtel? Ou bien tu retourne à LA dans ton jet privé?"  
"En fait j'espérais dormir dans le garage de la famille Olsen.  
Jessica rit: "mmm je ne sais pas... le prix est devenu beaucoup plus haut."  
Christopher a souri en retour "Je pense que je peux le payer."  
"J'en doute." Dit Jessica toujours riante.  
Lorsqu'ils atteinrent la maison de Jessica, Christopher l'accompagna à la porte.  
"Bon..."dit-il  
"Bon..." Dit Jessica.  
"Tu veux entrer, ou je dois préparer le garage?" Demanda-t-elle.  
"Non, en fait, c'est bon. Je vais chez un ami de Stubby."  
"Oww …C'est super !"  
"Ouais. Hé bien... je pensais... est-ce que ça te tenterais que demain on ait notre premier rendez-vous ?" Demanda-t-il un peu nerveux  
" Ça serait amusant." Dit Jessica en souriant  
"Je passerai te prendre à 11 heures." Christopher fit un clin d'oeil.  
Jessica a souri "ouais c'est bien."  
Christopher a souri :"à demain."  
Puis il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il se retourna encore une fois et a fit un signe de la main à Jessica et pour ensuite sauter dans sa voiture et partir.  
Jessica resta debout là regardant fixement dans la direction que la voiture avait prise.  
Elle soupira, saisit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas sa soeur l'appela.  
"Tu ne devrais pas déjà être au lit ?" Lui demanda Jessica. Mais Sara ignora la question.  
"Qu'a-t-il dit ? Il t'a donné rendez-vous ? Quand et où ça? Je peux dire à Maman et Papa que tu sors avec une superstar?"  
Jessica soupira de nouveau et répondit: "Oui il m'a donné rendez-vous. Je ne vais te dire ni ou ni quand ou tu vas nous espionner. Et ne dis rien à maman et papa!  
Sara a eu l'air déçue "pourquoi je ne peux pas dire à maman et papa ? Ils vont garder le secret je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée parce que vous serez partout la TV comme maintenant! "  
"Écoute, je ne le leur dirais que lorsque ce sera officiel. Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas encore eu de véritable rendez-vous et il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui. Attends, tu viens de dire que nous sommes passés à la TV?  
"Ouais j'ai enregistré pour toi. Tu veux regarder?" Dit Sara.  
"Je ne sais pas.." dit Jessica.  
"Oww viens, ma petite soeur passe à la TV! Nous devons regarder!"  
"Bien." Répondit Jessica.  
"Super! Je prépare le pop-corn!" dit sa soeur et elle court à la cuisine  
"Ce n'est pas un film ou quoi que ce soit!" Lui cria Jessica.  
"Bien sûr que si, c'est un film d'amour!" Cria Sara derrière.  
Jessica roula les yeux et marcha vers les canapés. Elle s'assit sur le plus éloigné et alluma la TV.  
"Ne commence pas sans moi!" A crié Sara en courant avec le bol plein de pop-corn.  
Jessica a soupiré "c'est parti alors." Et elle a monté le volume de la TV.

-STARSTRUCK-

Voici votre hôte : Libby Lam!  
"Merci Marcel! Oui, j'ai obtenu des nouvelles sur notre Pop Star préférée: Christopher Wilde! Vous souvenez vous de quand on parlait de lui et de cette fille? Celle qui se nommait et était JESSICA OLSEN! Christopher avait affirmé sur ce plateau, ici même, ne pas avoir de relation avec cette jeune fille, ni meme la connaître. Et maintenant, nous connaissons le mensonge de la pop star. En voici la preuve. Montrez-leur la vidéo Marcel!

(MARCEL MONTRE LA VIDÉO QUE LIBBY A TOURNÉE À LA FÊTE)

Il nous a dit qu'il était fou de Jessica Olsen! La fille ordinaire a conquis le coeur de la célèbre star. Et nous qui pensions que ça n'arrivait que dans les films! Est-ce que ce couple survivra? Et Jessica, jusqu'a maintenant une fille ordinaire, mérite-t-elle une personnalité ? Nous vous tiendrons au courant sur le Chrisseca! (Christopher+Jessica) Je suis Libby Lam, Et c'était Starstruck.

* * *

A/n: Donc, c'était tout pour ce chapitre! J'espère que aimez! s'il vous plait, reviewez, mettez en favori, et suivez-moi! Merci les gens.

Plein d'amour,liez pas, laissez de rev

Blondiva.

T/n: C'est tout pour le premier chapitre! Le deuxième est déjà prêts, je n'attends plus que vous pour le poster! A bientot! Et... N'oubliez pas, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Malycea.


End file.
